Ils étaient UN
by LyraGates
Summary: Rowhel Zarric entre dans sa première année à Poudlard. Mais cette jeune fille cache bien des surprises qui risquent de chambouler la célèbre école de magie !


_**Salut mes PotterHeart ! Voilà un petit One Shot que j'ai écris ses derniers jours. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Ils étaient UN :**

J'en ai vu des choses dans ma vie. Après mille ans de fiers et loyaux services, j'avais bien mérité mes séances de restauration ! Après tout, une antiquité aussi importante se doit d'être présentable. Mes coutures usées demandaient d'ailleurs à être changées. J'en parlerais à la sous-directrice après la répartition.

Cette cérémonie est presque aussi importante pour elle que pour moi ! C'est mon jour de travail. Le seul de l'année. À y repenser, je suis un peu comme le père Noël. Je travaille une fois par an et apporte de la joie et de l'espoir dans le cœur des enfants.

Un travail simple et concis. Une cérémonie millénaire. Une routine. On me présente, on me pose sur une tête, je lis dans son esprit, je repartis, on me pose sur une autre tête, je lis dans son esprit, je repartis...

Parfois, il m'arrive d'hésiter, je l'avoue. D'avoir ce qu'on appelle le Choixpeauflou. Dans ses cas-là, je prends plus de temps. Je pèse le pour et le contre. En dernier recours, je demande l'avis de l'élève. Et même dans ce cas-là, cela ne dure plus de deux minutes. Je suis un rapide et j'aime le travail bien fait.

Pourtant, rien, en mille ans de travail non rémunéré, ne m'avait préparé à ce qu'il arriva cette année du premier septembre 1982.

La cérémonie touchait à sa fin lorsque le dernier nom de la liste fut prononcé par le professeur McGonagall.

-Zarric Rowhel.

La dernière fillette de première année s'avança vers l'estrade et s'assit sur le petit tabouret grinçant. Puis ma camarade de travail me posa sur sa petite tête brune.

-Bonjour, fis-je dans son esprit.  
- _Bonjour._

Si j'avais su que la suite de l'entretien me vaudrait autant de séance chez le Chapeaupsy, j'aurais hurlé à McGonagall de me retirer de cette tête en apparence si innocente.

- **S'lut vieux !**  
-Ravis de vous rencontrer.  
- _ **J'espère qu'aucun des précédents élèves n'avait de poux...**_  
-Qu... QUATRE VOIX ?!  
-Tiens ? Il nous entend ?  
- **C'doit être un sort'lège.**  
- ** _C'est quoi ce truc que je sens contre notre nuque ? Me dites pas qu'il s'est oublié dans nos cheveux ?!_**  
- _Du calme ! Maman a dit qu'on devait être sage avec les autres enfants._  
-Navré de te décevoir, mais cette chose n'a rien d'un enfant. Au vu de ses nombreuses déchirures, je lui donnerais plus d'une bonne centaine d'années.  
- **'doit être 'ssi vieux qu'le château.**  
-Attendez ! Stop ! Arrêter de parler !  
- _ **D'où il me donne des ordres l'autre ?**_  
- **T've t'fight ?**  
-Mes amis, essayons de régler ce conflit de manière pacifique.  
- _Alerte pipi !_

Tandis que la petite brune se tortillait sur son tabouret pour éviter que sa vessie ne se manifeste en public, le silence de la grande salle se faisait de plus en plus pesant. Élèves comme professeurs se demandaient ce qui prenait autant de temps au Choixpeau Magique.

La pauvre entité, elle, était en pleine panique mentale ! Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé devant un cas pareil ! Comment repartir cette jeune fille dans ses conditions ?!

-Heu... je vois... une grande gentillesse et un esprit naïf, désireux de mener une vie simple et entourée d'amis...  
- _Présente !_  
-Heu... attendez... à moins que ce ne soit une intelligence sur-développée et un certain goût pour les énigmes et formules lyriques...  
-Cela me ressemble plus.  
-Un... mépris du règlement et un courage pouvant être qualifié de suicidaire...  
- **Yep !**  
-Ou alors... une ambition et un ego surdimensionnés avec une certaine colère enfouis derrière un masque de mépris...  
- ** _Surveille ton langage où je t'arrache tes coutures._**  
-... help...

Minerva McGonagall commença réellement à s'inquiéter pour son ami Choixpeau. Avec un sourire crispé, elle releva doucement l'entité de tissus et croisa deux yeux d'une teinte différente. Le premier, noir comme l'encre, et l'autre, jaune ambrée.

-Oui ? Demanda la gamine avec un regard curieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je... hurm... cela fait plus d'un quart d'heure. Nous aimerions tous savoir qu'elle maison le Choixpeau a choisi pour toi.  
-Il ne sait pas encore. On en discute, mais il dit avoir du mal à nous répartir.  
-Nous ?  
-Je ne peux pas...

La voix magique sortie des coutures du Choixpeau et surpris toute la salle, habitué à ne l'entendre oralement que pour crier le nom des maisons.

-Je ne peux pas les repartir ! Ils... c'est impossible ! Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre ! ET RETIREZ MOI DE LEUR TÊTE !

* * *

Jamais on avait vu de pareil crise à Poudlard. On avait convoqué les parents de la petite Rowhel Zarric et compris que leur enfant souffrait d'une maladie mentale du nom de Trouble dissociatif de l'identité avec, a ce jour, quatre personnalités différentes recensées. Détail que ses parents n'avaient évidemment pas trouvé importants de faire parvenir à l'école lors de l'inscription de leur fille.

Selon Monsieur et Madame Zarric, leur fille était inscrite à Poudlard depuis sa naissance et l'école n'avait pas le droit de la renvoyer dès son premier jour pour cause médical. Ils avaient préparé tout un dossier et attendait gentiment de paraître devant le directeur pour le mettre devant le fait accompli. Ils n'étaient pas avocats pour rien. L'école de Sorcelleries Poudlard était pieds et poings liées bien sûr, mais chaque chose en son temps.

Le premier problème fut vite exposé. Où serait répartie Rowhel ? Elle que le Choixpeau n'avait pu placer dans aucune maison, dans quel dortoir dormirait-elle ? À quelle table prendra-t-elle ses repas ? Quel cours suivra-t-elle ?

-On ne peut tout de même pas choisir à la place du Choixpeau ! S'indignait le professeur McGonagall. C'est insensé !  
-Avons-nous le choix ?  
-Mais Albus. Commença le professeur Chourave. Nous ne savons rien de cet enfant. Que ferions-nous si elle est malheureuse dans sa maison ?  
-Sans parler que s'occuper d'une enfant handicapé présente bien plus de responsabilités, marmonna le professeur Rogue, aura-t-elle droit a un traitement de faveur juste parce qu'elle est malade ?  
-Nous pourrions... lui demander quelle maison elle préférerait ? Proposa le petit professeur Flitwick.

Dumbledore regarda les quatre professeurs présents dans son bureau. Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, il était largement plus de minuit et aucun d'eux ne parvenait à trouver de solution. Les élèves avaient rejoint leur dortoir et les parents Zarric étaient rentré chez eux. Rowhel, elle, s'était endormie dans une des chambres préparées par les elfes de maison en attendant qu'elle soit placée.

Le vieil homme a la barbe grise se leva de son bureau et jeta un dernier regard au Choixpeau sur son étagère. Inerte, avec un air fatigué sur ses coutures. Il soupira et s'avança vers le professeur Chourave.

-Pomona, pensez vous que votre maison saura l'accueillir et lui donner sa chance ?

La directrice de la maison la plus ouverte et indulgente regarda le directeur quelques secondes avant de sourire tendrement.

-Elle sera la bienvenue à Poufsouffle.

* * *

Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles. Les élèves étaient à la fois intrigués et effrayés par cette étrange jeune fille. Par chance, la personnalité qui se rapprochait le plus des Poufsouffle était aussi la personnalité la plus sociable. Il ne fallut que quelques semaines à la jeune Rowhel Zarric pour se faire des contacts dans sa maison, mais aussi parmi les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor. Même certain Serpentard s'intéressait à la brune. Dumbledore était directeur depuis assez longtemps pour dire que cet homogénéité entre ces quatre maisons tenait du miracle.

Bien sûr, l'handicap de Rowhel restait un obstacle dans sa vie sociale. Mais les élèves de sa maison avaient su trouver un arrangement. Ils avaient donné des noms a chacune des personnalités pour mieux s'y repérer. De plus, chaque personnalité s'était organisée pour se manifester à tour de rôle.

En ce moment, la jeune fille aux yeux noir et bleu bataillait avec ses longs cheveux bruns devant le miroir de la salle de bains. Une fille de son dortoir arriva derrière elle, tous sourire.

-Salut ! Bien dormi ?  
-Fort bien merci.  
-... Row ? Je croyais que c'était le tour de Hel aujourd'hui.  
-En effet. Mais elle n'a jamais la patience de se coiffer correctement. Alors je m'en occupe pour nous.  
-Je vois...

La dénommé Row fini de nouer ses cheveux en deux couettes enfantines avant de se regarder une dernière fois dans le miroir. Sa camarade aussi observa son visage sérieux se métamorphoser en un grand sourire avant de tourner sur elle-même en faisant voler sa jupe autour d'elle.

Y a pas a dire. Voir quelqu'un passer d'une personnalité de Serdaigle coincé et polie à une gamine Poufsouffle innocente était assez étrange.

Et si Rowhel Zarric était la solution à la division des maisons ?

* * *

-Yattaaaaa !

Ric atterris sur le sol et se réceptionna avec style avant de reprendre sa course-poursuite dans les couloirs du château.

On pouvait entendre dans son dos, la voix de Rusard qui hurlait.

-QUI A FAIT ÇA !? REVENEZ BANDE DE SALE...  
-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! On va avoir des ennuis !  
- _C'était trop drôle ! Et si on allait voir a quoi ressemble la tête de Rusard en ce moment ?_  
- ** _Même si l'idée de voir un Rusard plein de merde de Scrout m'enchante, je préfère qu'il ne nous attrape pas..._**  
-Si jamais on apprend que c'est nous, nous sommes bons pour une semaine de retenue ! Hors de question que cela figure sur notre dossier !  
- **Et quoi ? J'devrais m'arrêter et aller m'scuser ?**  
-SURTOUT PAS !  
- ** _Si tu fais ça... je déchirerai ta photo dédicacée de Darren O'Hare..._**  
- **NAN ! Tout, mais pas ça !**  
-Alors cours plus vite.  
- _Ouiiiiiiii ! Plus vite ! Plus vite !_  
- **J'aimerais bien vous'y voir avec c'te jupe ! On p'rrait pas mettre des pantalons d'temps en temps ?**  
-Les règles de l'école stipulent que les uniformes féminins sont composés d'une jupe.  
- ** _Je ne serais pas, moi non plus, contre un pantalon..._**  
- _Zar et Ric se sentent plus garçons que fille..._  
-Désolé, mais nous ne pouvons changer ce que nous sommes.  
- ** _Ric ! Cache-toi là. Et si jamais l'autre Cracmol se pointe, tu me laisses ta place._**  
-Pas de violence gratuite Zar.

Rowhel se cacha derrière une statue et attendit que le château retrouve son calme avant de retourner dans son dortoir. Une chose est sûre, que ce soit chez les Gryffondor ou les Serpentard, on entendrait parler de sa petite blague jusqu'à la tour des Serdaigles !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall ne savait pas dans quel pétrin elle était en train de se fourrer. Quand elle avait adressé la parole à Rowhel Zarric à la sortie d'un de ses cours de Métamorphose, elle ignorait les retombés de leur discussion sur la vie tranquille du château.

La sous-directrice de Poudlard avait déjà remarqué quelques petites singularités chez cette élève. Notamment le fait que son œil gauche semblait changer de couleur d'un jour a l'autre. Rien de bien exceptionnel jusque-là. Seulement, il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un changement de teinte en fonction de la luminosité ou de la météo.

Il semblait même que la couleur changeait en fonction de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Bleu pour l'élève attentive, jaune pour la jeune fille sociable, rouge pour la rebelle et vert pour celle au sang chaud.

Des changements, qui attisèrent l'intérêt du professeur de métamorphose.

-Dites-moi Miss Zarric, vous ne seriez pas Métamorphomage par hasard ?  
-Méta quoi ?  
-On nomme ainsi les sorciers et sorcières capable de changer leur apparence physique sans user de potions ou sortilèges.  
-C'est possible professeur ?  
-Bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre. C'est un don que l'on obtient à la naissance. Je vous posais la question, car j'avais remarqué que vos yeux changeaient souvent de couleur.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Se contentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

Sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la bibliothèque.

-Row ? Tu vas à la bibliothèque ? Demanda l'une de ses amies Serdaigle.

La jeune fille ne daigna même pas lui répondre et alla s'enfermer dans des livres sur les métamorphomages.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait accepté Rowhel Zarric dans son école tout en étant au courant pour ses problèmes psychologiques, Albus Dumbledore ignorait dans quel merdier il mettait les pieds. Ainsi, quatre ans après que le Choixpeau ai refusé de repartir la jeune fille, il retrouva dans son bureau, un matin, toutes les fillettes qui partageaient le dortoir de la petite Zarric, le Professeur Chourave et un jeune garçon qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ce dernier le regardait avec défit, les bras croisés et la tête haute. Son œil gauche vert tranchait sur son œil droit d'un noir glacial et ses longs cheveux blonds platine étaient attachés en une queue-de-cheval basse.

-Pomona ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

Avant que le directeur des Poufsouffle n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, les jeunes filles du dortoir lui avaient coupé la parole.

-Il est hors de question que l'on partage le dortoir avec un garçon !  
-Ça allait quand ils avaient toute la même tête, mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible !  
-Allons les filles ! Essaya de les calmer le professeur de botanique. Calmez-vous !  
-Ouais. Arrêtez de piailler, vous me donnez mal à la tête. Cracha le garçon.

Le directeur regarda l'échange sans trop comprendre jusqu'à ce qu'il s'attarde sur cet élève inconnu. Maintenant qu'il y regardait de plus près, il connaissait ce regard.

-Rowhel ? Demanda-t-il avec surprise.  
-C'est Zar.

Le vieil homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son homologue féminin ne lui vienne en aide.

-Il semblerait que la jeune Rowhel Zarric soit en fait Métamorphomage. Le renseigna-t-elle. Et que l'une de ses personnalités ai préféré être... un homme...

Le directeur lança un regard au Choixpeau Magique sur son étagère, et se surprit a penser qu'il devrait peut-être lui aussi prendre sa retraite... plutôt que d'attendre de devenir fou.

* * *

Zar regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il n'en aimait pas les couleurs. Trop lumineux à son goût. Il avait toujours préféré le vert au jaune, mais ils avaient décidé de garder la chambre ainsi. L'ennui le prenait et il décida de changer un peu ses habitudes. Lui qui restait toujours enfermé, loin des autres être humain, attrapa sa veste et sorti. Il avait eu une chambre à part après avoir été viré par les filles de son dortoir. Enfin... Il n'était pas le seul fautif, Ric aussi avait fait son petit scandale après avoir fouillé dans les placards de l'une des filles... " **J'cherchais juste m'livre d'soins aux créatures magiques !** ". Hel avait été triste de se retrouver mise de côté. Alors parfois le soir, quand c'est elle qui est aux commandes, elle retourne dans leur ancien dortoir. Les Poufsouffle la laissent faire, elles l'aime bien.

En général, Rowhel Zarric à toujours su se faire apprécier. Row passe toutes ses journées à la bibliothèque avec des Serdaigle, Ric fait les quatre cent coups avec les Gryffondor et Hel se fait chouchouter par les Poufsouffle. Quant à Zar...

Disons que le jeune homme (il ne se voyait plus comme une fille, surtout depuis qu'il savait être Métamorphomage) avait tout fait pour éviter les foules. Il ne sortait presque jamais en public, laissant sa place aux autres personnalités. Du moins, jusqu'au jour au Hel s'était fait embêter par un groupe de Serpentard.

Ce jour-là, Hel et ses amies sortaient de la grande salle quand cinq Serpentard de sixièmes années leur rentrèrent dedans. Hel s'était excusé, comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que le plus grand et le plus con du groupe ne la poussent par terre et lui ordonnent de s'excuser à genoux.

-Allez ! Implore mon pardon sale Poufsouffle ! Avait-il dit d'une voix supérieur.

-Hel !

- **D'où il touche à not' corps c'con ?!**

-Z... Zar ?

Le grand imbécile s'était pris un coup de genou dans les parties et la pauvre jeune fille innocente en face de lui se releva. Ce faisant, ses cheveux devinrent blond platine, voletant sur ses épaules. Les traits de son visage changèrent pour devenir plus dures, et elle pris plusieurs centimètres.

Devenu homme, Zar se tenait devant le sixième année, le surplombant de toute sa taille, son œil vert brillant comme les flammes de l'enfer.

-Toi. Cracha-t-il d'une voix empoisonné. T'es mort.

Heureusement pour le Serpentard, un professeur arriva à cet instant pour dissiper les élèves. Mais Zar n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Quelques jours plus tard, le Serpentard irrespectueux fut renvoyé définitivement. Il avait, disait-on, enfreint plus d'une centaine de règles de l'école en pleine connaissance de cause. Et même s'il nia avoir fait toutes ses choses, les preuves et les témoins étaient trop nombreux pour être ignorés. On dit que le jour où il du partir, il reçu la visite de Zar, qui lui fit un immense sourire, avant de prendre, l'espace d'un instant, l'apparence du Serpentard.

Qui ne savait pas que les Métamorphomage pouvait prendre nimporte quelle apparence ? Même celle des autre. Très utile pour les mauvais coups...

À se demander qui était le plus Serpentard entre les deux.

Après cet incident, personne n'osa s'en prendre à aucune des personnalité de Rowhel Zarric. La maison de Salazar avait commencé à craindre et respecter Zar, ainsi que chacune de ses autres personnalités. Et, sans que personne n'ai le temps de le voir venir, Rowhel Zarric avait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec toutes les maisons de Poudlard.

* * *

Row rentra dans sa chambre et laissa tomber ses affaires sur le sol. Enfin ! Leurs ASPICs étaient finies ! Ils étaient libres ! Leur scolarité avait eu des hauts et des bas, mais dans l'ensemble, elle avait été bénéfique tant pour eux que pour le reste des élèves.

Rowhel Zarric, du haut de leurs dix-sept ans, aimaient a penser qu'ils avaient aidé les maisons à se rapprocher.

Détachant son chignon strict, Row attrapa un vieil album souvenir et commença à le feuilleter.

Elle revit a quoi ils ressemblaient au début de leur scolarité. Une petite fille brune plutôt plate. La jeune femme souri en déboutonnant un autre bouton de sa chemise. Après tout, c'était l'été et il faisait chaud !

Elle tourna les pages et arriva bien vite à leur quatrième année. Celle qui les avait vus le plus changer. Avec cette révélation d'être en fait Métamorphomage, Hel avait tout fait pour augmenter son côté mignon et fragile alors que Row avait accès son charme sur d'autres... atouts...

Zar et Ric avaient aussi pu s'affirmer en tant que garçon, l'un au teint clair et au long cheveux brillamment entretenu, l'autre avec une peau basanée et de cours cheveux rouge. Ric avait aussi voulu se faire faire des piercings et des tatouages, mais Row n'étaient pas très motivé pour qu'il afflige ça a leur corps...

Plus Row regardait les photos, et plus elle se rendait compte de quelque chose.

Au début de leur arrivée à Poudlard, il y avait Rowhel Zarric. Une jeune fille toujours accompagnée de quatre personnalités. Quatre personnes qui n'en formaient qu'une. Mais qui en réalité, étaient seuls.

Et puis ils s'étaient fait des amis. Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Rowhel Zarric avaient appris à se dissocier, sans pour autant se séparer. Et en s'ouvrant ainsi au monde, ils avaient permit au monde de s'ouvrir, à eux comme aux autres. Surement qu'après leur départ, les rivalités entre maisons reviendraient, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Car seul ce qui comptait maintenant, était qu'a cet instant précis, tout Poudlard était uni.

Oui. Désormais, ils étaient ensemble.

Désormais... Ils étaient UN.


End file.
